The Shisho & Deshi
by dunkingman
Summary: Bandeiras Hattori has been allowed to train with Andy Bogard and Mai Shiranui in Japan to learn more about ninjitsu. Suddenly Andy Bogard has to leave for China because one of Tung Fu Rue's students ask to help him with the old man and Shun'Ei. Mai now has to teach Bandeiras ninjitsu along with Jubei's help, who is also sick.


**My first new story in a while and its KOF! May do a bonus chapter depending on views here. Do enjoy it!**

The Shisho & Deshi

 _Jubei Yamada Residence, Mie Prefecture, Japan_ …

With the conclusion of the King of Fighters Tournament 14, Mai Shiranui decided to invite the newcomer, Bandeiras Hattori to train with her, Andy Bogard, and a sickly Jubei Yamada. The training area was located near the residence of Jubei Yamada, with its lush trees, rocky creeks, and high valleys. Bandeiras trained his ass off learning the various skills of Shiranui ninjutsu from Mai and Andy. Bandeiras least favorite part of training was wrestling with Jubei Yamada despite his old age and viral infection. The young ninja never could defeat the old man.

One day, Andy received an urgent letter from one of Tung Fu Rue's new students named Meitenkun. Meitenkun noted that Tung Fu Rue himself was sick, probably worse off than Jubei and the other student, Shun,Ei, is still struggling to control his powers. So Andy explained the situation to everyone in the residence.

Andy: "I'm really sorry guys. I should see what is going on at Tung's school. When everything is settled, I will come back."

Jubei: "I would come with you, but I don't think this old body will take the traveling too well."

Mai: "Let me come with you Andy!"

Andy: "No! Please Mai! Stay with Jubei and Bandeiras. Bandeiras still needs the training, right?" (Nods at Bandeiras.)

Bandeiras: "Andy?"

Mai (Nodding down.): "…"

Jubei: "Be careful Andy and say hello to Tung for me would you?"

Andy (Smiles.): "I will master Jubei. Take care!"

Andy took his duffle bag and left the living room not turning back. Mai started sobbing as the tears hit her legs.

Bandeiras (Concerned.): "Shisho?"

Jubei: "Mai! Don't worry! He will be back as promised."

Mai: "Andy always pushes me away!"

Suddenly Mai rushes out of the living room as she goes into her bedroom and locks the door. In the bed, she took a pillow and sobbed even more. Bandeiras was wondering how this turned out so badly. The past three weeks of training have been awesome, now instead of having three shishos, now it's down to two. Mai really loved Andy, but it seemed Andy didn't always reciprocate those same feelings back at her. Bandeiras thought about going over and check up on Mai, but Jubei advised not to.

Bandeiras: "Shisho Jubei! Can I check up on Mai to see what is the matter?"

Jubei: "Nah! Mai is acting like a little girl again."

Bandeiras: "But what about food? Mai always cooks for us!"

Jubei: "Then it's up to you to feed us!"

Bandeiras: "Eh?"

Jubei: "Travel to the city and buy us KFC!"

Bandeiras: "What is KFC?"

Jubei: "Oh, I forgot. You're not from the United States. Wait here, I will show you the map."

 _Three hours later_ …

With no driver's license, Bandeiras by some miracle, brought back the food from the nearest KFC. Jubei said to order 12 pieces of white meat, along with biscuits, and cole slaw. Bandeiras couldn't wait to chow down, but Mai never came out of her room.

Bandeiras: "Mai has not come out of her room?"

Jubei: "No."

Bandeiras: "Allow me to take her food shisho!"

Jubei: "She might be too mad still, but give it your best shot kid."

Bandeiras: "Yes Shisho Jubei!"

Bandeiras made a takeout plate with two wings, a breast, and cole slaw (Mai doesn't like bread) for his other shisho. After walking to Mai's room, Bandeiras tries to open the door, but it's still locked.

Bandeiras: "Shisho? I brought you food! I hope you are hungry!"

Steps could be heard, so Mai did not run away at least. She opened the door with only her robe on, however, Mai expression was not very pleasant. Bandeiras felt nervous after looking at her mean face.

Bandeiras: "Shisho? I bought chicken for you. I hope you like!"

Mai (Sees the plate and takes it.): "Thanks Bandeiras."

Bandeiras: "I hear it's good!"

Mai: "Bandeiras, we will be up bright and early tomorrow for training. You better be ready!"

Bandeiras: "Yes! Shisho!"

Mai (Serious.): "Goodnight!"

The door closes fast and it hits Bandeiras right in the face! He danced around in pain until it subsided. It looked like Mai was still displeased over Andy leaving. Bandeiras could only wonder about whatever Mai had in store for him tomorrow.

 _Next day_ …

A knock on the door could be heard in Bandeiras's room. He never changed out of his outfit, but he was still sleepy. Mai was a good locksmith so she unlocked the door and proceed to spank Bandeiras as he laid in the bed snoring.

Mai: "WAKE UP!" (Used her fan to hit Bandeiras in the back.)

Bandeiras (Screams): "Aaaaaahhhh! Shisho! That really hurt!"

Mai (Grinning): "It's time for your next lesson! I hope you slept well!"

Bandeiras: "I did Shisho! Even though I'm still worn out from yesterday."

Mai: "Breakfast will change that! Now come on!" (Turns around and walks away.)

Bandeiras: "Coming!"

 _1 Hour later…_

Bandeiras: "Shisho? Why am I tied upside down?"

After feeding Bandeiras and Jubei, Mai had Bandeiras tied upside down on a large tree branch to begin his morning exercises. Mai wanted to see just how strong Bandeiras was compared to Andy. To start off, Mai had the younger ninja do sit-ups while being tied upside down. Andy's record was 1000 sit-ups upside down. Mai didn't think Bandeiras could match that mark.

Mai: "Your first exercise is to do 1000 sit-ups! And NO cheating!"

Bandeiras: "Really! My max is 800, but a 1000 is gonna be tough!"

Mai: "Good! Now get started on the count of 3. 1,2,3! Go!"

 _13 minutes later_ …

Bandeiras: "800! 801, 802…!"

Mai (In her head.): "I don't believe it! He made it to his max! But can he get to Andy's record?"

 _5 minutes later_ …

Bandeiras: "999!1000!" (Panting.) "1001!"

Mai (Stands up in awe.): "What! He beat Andy's max of 1000 sit-ups upside down! And he's still going?"

Bandeiras: "1100! Hhhaaahhh!"

Mai knew Bandeiras was through. She threw one of her fans to cut the top tying Bandeiras's ankles. The gravity sent Bandeiras hitting the ground hard, but he wasn't getting up at that moment.

Bandeiras (breathing hard.): "Shisho…I did it."

Mai (Ponders.): "Well you did great with that exercise Bandeiras. But this is only the beginning! How about this? Your next test will be to balance on a log for 1 hour! On top of water!"

Bandeiras: "1 Hour?"

Mai: "What? You can't do it! Andy could do it for 1 hour straight!"

Bandeiras: "I will do it Shisho! Just…give me a 10 minute break."

Mai (Smirk): "Request granted. See you at the river!" (Walks off.)

Bandeiras: "You're not gonna help me get up?"

Mai: "Nooooo!"

Bandeiras: "My abs are killing me!"

 _After the 10 minute break_ …

Mai (with a stopwatch.): "Alright Bandeiras! You have to balance off the log on one leg for the next hour. Do not jump or try to run! I will find out! Got it!"

Bandeiras: "Yes Shisho! I will do my best!"

Mai: "I'm going to check on Jubei! You stay here and don't fall in the water!"

 _50 minutes later_ …

Mai (Returning.): "What! He's still there!"

Bandeiras: "Oi Shisho! I'm really getting the hang of this exercise now!"

Mai (Cringes and thinks.): "What do I do now? It's like I'm not challenging him! Andy and Jubei could push this guy, but not me?"

Bandeiras (Noticing her not saying anything.): "Shisho?"

Mai: "What?"

Bandeiras: "How many more minutes?"

Mai (Looks at stopwatch.): "You have 8 more minutes! You are doing well! Meet me at the waterfall after this stopwatch buzzes okay! See you there!"

 _Mai runs off while leaving her stopwatch_ …

Bandeiras (Thinks.): "I didn't think she would praise this early in the training! I'm so proud of myself!"

Mai (Running.): "I'm going to race Bandeiras and make him feel embarrassed! He has yet to witness my true speed!"

 _Later at the waterfall_ …

Bandeiras: "There you are Shisho!"

Mai: "Bandeiras, you know I'm fast right?"

Bandeiras: "Of course, but I'm fast too!"

Mai: "Really? Then let's have a race!"

Bandeiras: "Oh goodie! A race!"

Mai (thinks.): "He's getting too full of himself. All the more satisfying once I beat him." (Speaks.) "Okay! The race starts here at it will end at the road stop sign facing the Gorusei Cavern! That should be about, eh, 5 kilometers! Now are you ready Bandeiras?"

Bandeiras: "Yes Mai err Shisho!"

Mai: " Hmph! Okay! 1,2,3, GO!"

The kunoichi took an early commanding lead as she tip toped past the rocks over the creek at a fast pace. To be honest, Bandeiras still did not know the lay out of the land, so he was basically keeping up with Mai. Then Mai went from the rocks to the tall trees. Bandeiras followed since he had no idea where he was going. Mai looked for a second and smirked. She didn't care if Bandeiras didn't know where the sign was, so Mai felt confident that this race was hers. However, she lost her footing on a small branch and it broke due to Mai's weight. Mai lost her balance and she fell off towards the cliffs. Bandeiras panicked once he saw Mai fall.

Mai (Falls): "Oh nnnnnoooooo!"

Bandeiras: "Shisho!"

Bandeiras couldn't hold back anymore. He accelerated his running and leaped downward to catch Mai before she could make contact with the deadly rocks below. Bandeiras catches Mai and tried to decelerate by sliding onto the edges of the cliff with his feet. Then suddenly Bandeiras sees he was going to slide at a public road with a large pickup truck driving closer to his direction.

Bandeiras: "Crap! I can't…stop!"

In a last-ditch effort, Bandeiras leaped high in the air going over the pickup truck as it honked. Falling down on the other side of the road caused Bandeiras to lose Mai in his arms and he hit the ground hard, hitting his head. Mai rolled over too, but her landing was softer. Mai couldn't believe what happened, but then she could see that Bandeiras went unconscious.

Mai (Recovers.): "Bandeiras? Bandeiras!" (Tries to wake him up.) "Wake up! Are you ok? Please say something!" (Tearing up.)

Bandeiras (Responds in pain.): "Oooooo…"

Mai (Relieved.): "He's still alive! Don't worry! I'm going to take you back to Jubei's place!"

Mai picked up Bandeiras over her back and started hopping back up the cliff.

 _Sunset at Jubei's Residence_ …

Bandeiras woke up with a nagging headache, he could see that he was not in his room, but Mai's. He looked to his left and saw Mai sitting beside him on a chair in a revealing scarlet kimono. She was stitching back together her ninja combat outfit which got damaged during the fall from the trees. Mai looked down to see her student wake up.

Mai: "Bandeiras! Don't try to move!"

Bandeiras: "Shisho…what happened?"

Mai: "Why…you…you. Saved my life!"

Bandeiras: "I did?"

Mai: "Yes! Yes you did! Thank you so much Bandeiras!" (Stops her work.) "I'm sorry!" (Crying.)

Bandeiras: "Don't cry…Shisho! Ow!" (Rubs his head.)

Mai: "Forgive me Bandeiras! It's my fault this happened! I'm such a lousy teacher!"

Bandeiras: "No, no! You're a great teacher! I think today was fun! Agh!"

Mai: "Really? I wanted to push you and embarrass you! But you thought it was fun?"

Bandeiras: "Yes Shisho! I did! Uuuu! Like today's training! Especially when I raced you!"

Mai (Blushes.): "That…that makes me so happy! Um…let me change your towel and I will cook your favorite sushi! Is that okay?"

Bandeiras: "Great! Agh!" (Holds his head.)

Mai: "Don't move anymore! Please! I will be back with a cold towel, k?"

About two days later, Bandeiras recovered well from the head injury as Mai took extra special attention to his health and needs. Mai was in awe of his fast recovery and resilience to keep training even after saving her life from a potential deadly fall. As she watched him train, Mai couldn't help but notice his physical stature more closely. Bandeiras was way taller than Andy (probably over 188 centimeters) and more muscularly toned. His copper skin shined through the sunlight and it looked glistening. Why didn't she notice this before? When Andy was around, obviously she paid more attention to him. Now that he left, Bandeiras was the only guy to look at around here beside that old man Jubei. This sudden rise in blood temperature? Mai held her face in disbelief.

Mai (Thinks.): "Oh my! I think I'm falling for this guy! But, but…I'm older than him! And he's acts like a child! And yet! He's so exotic! I wonder. Does he have girlfriends back in South America? What about his partner? That toucan girl! Or maybe she was going out with the boxer? I really really need to know!"

Bandeiras: "Kage Bunshin!"

Mai: "Bandeiras!"

Bandeiras (Stops his super move in midair): "Huh?"

Mai: "Hey! Let's get out of this heat and take a break!"

Bandeiras: "Yes! Shisho!" (Landing back down.)

Mai gestured at her student to follow her in a more shaded area overlooking the mountainous valleys. Then the kunoichi began interrogating Bandeiras more about his personal life.

Mai: "Bandeiras I would like to talk with you for a moment."

Bandeiras: "Uh...ok Shisho. What is it?"

Mai (Blushing hard.): "Well…this is embarrassing."

Bandeiras: "Shisho? Your face is really red."

Mai (Giggling.): "You're just like a little kid Bandeiras! Say! How old are you?"

Bandeiras: "How old am I? I'm just 23."

Mai: "23? And you still act like a baby?"

Bandeiras: "Oh come on! I'm no baby! Now how old are you Shisho?"

Mai: "Me?" (Sighs.) "Fine. I will turn 31 next month."

Bandeiras: "You're older than I thought Shisho."

Mai: "Yeah…it's scary to think about. I do take care of myself don't cha think?"

Bandeiras: "Yes…" (Aroused.) "Of Course." (Sweats.)

Mai (Seductive.): "Bandeiras have you any ladies back in your homeland?"

Bandeiras (Embarrassing.): "N…no, because I train all the time. The girls back home don't really talk to me. Zarina is the only one really, and that's because she likes anime like I do."

Mai: "Hmmm…A hunk such as yourself should have more than one woman."

Bandeiras: "Really?"

Mai (Scoots closer.): "Hmm..mmm."

Bandeiras (Nervously scoots away.): "But…Shisho? What about Andy? Eh, weren't you two engaged?"

Mai: "Huh? No! Where did you hear that from?"

Bandeiras: "From that kickboxer guy Joe Higashi."

Mai: "Joe? Ugh. Don't believe him! He's always messy and likes to spread false rumors about me."

Bandeiras: "Oh. Well…I should get back to training."

Mai: "I think you've trained hard enough today. No need to over exert yourself!"

Bandeiras (Stomach growls.): "But…man…I'm hungry!"

Mai (Laughs.): "See! Even your tummy thinks otherwise! Let's head back to the residence and I will cook us a meal!"

Bandeiras: "Alright! You're the best Shisho!"

Mai (Winks.): "Course I am! After our meal, you shall receive special training from me! How does that sound?"

Bandeiras (Grinning.): "I wouldn't like anything better Shisho!"

Mai (Turns around and thinks): "Excellent! Now all that is left to do is put master Jubei and Bandeiras to sleep. And then have my fun with my student! Oooo I can't wait!"

 _Back at Jubei Yamada's House_ …

Mai: "Alright you two! Eat up!"

Jubei: "This is most unusual of Mai! Two different types of Udon for both me and Bandeiras with rice balls? Just what are you up to if I may ask?"

Mai: "Only to fill your tummies up with my love of cooking! Plus I want Bandeiras to replenish his strength for this evening's training regimen."

Jubei: "Oohh! That's awfully nice of you Mai! You've become quite the teacher as of late! I'm proud of you!"

Mai: "Oh Jubei!" (Laughs.)

Bandeiras; "We appreciate this Shisho! I wonder what you will cook for dinner tonight!" (Eats a rice ball.) "Sugoi! This is awesome!"

Mai: "You are welcome! Now to get my plate!" (Walks back to the kitchen.)

10 minutes later…

Jubei: "Oooo boy! With all of that food I wouldn't wanna train at all today! I feel really sleepy after this!"

Bandeiras (Yawning.): "Master Jubei…I agree, man. I wanna lay down now." (Falls over.)

Jubei: "Hah! You…falling…asleep…already?" (Falls on his back. Snores.)

Mai (Quietly thinks happily.): "Yes! I did it! Nothing like placing sleeping powder in those rice balls! Works every time! Now let's move the old man first!"

Mai carefully picked up Jubei and placed his back in his bedroom. Then she barred the door using a chair in the living room area. Now it was time to pick up Bandeiras. Mai decided to hang him up in her bedroom. She wanted to examine him by comparing Bandeiras's schlong to Andy's.

Mai (Wiping the sweat of her face.): "Geez. You were heavier than I thought Bandeiras, but I have you now." (Giggles.) "First let's get your clothes off, staring with your eye mask."

 _All clothes are off_ …

Mai (Gasps & Think.): "No wonder this guy is so tall! Look at the size of his cock! I mean, he makes Andy look like a little kid! And Andy is not little himself! But...can I handle such a thing?"

Mai proceeds to bend lower and gaze at Bandeiras's lower region.

Mai: "This is incredible. But it stinks!" (Holds her nose.) "I better put you in the bath first."

A few hours later, Bandeiras began to open his eyes because something felt hot, then he felt something massaging his leg and it was very soft. He woke up in a hot spring tub, with Mai all naked. Her hair was still tied up, but all of her assets were uncovered for Bandeiras to see. The Brazilian ninja began to freak out.

Bandeiras: "Wha…what is this? Shisho?"

Mai: "Shhhh…" (Winks.) "It's okay! Relax my sweet student." (Smiles.)

Bandeiras: "My…my clothes are gone! And so are yours!"

Mai: "It's all part of the special training okay." (Starts cleaning his lower region again.) "Would you like to bathe me?"

Bandeiras (Sensitive to Mai's hands.) "S…sure…Shi..sho. Anything…fo…rrrr…you."

Mai (Stops.): "See that bucket on your left. Take it and pour it on my back."

Bandeiras: "Yes Shisho!"

Mai: "Not so loud. Jubei is asleep still."

Bandeiras: "Oh, sorry." (Grabs the bucket.) "Now what?"

Mai: "Pour it over my back please."

Bandeiras: "With pleasure, Shisho."

The water drops into Mai back coating her delicate skin. She hummed in bliss.

Mai: "That's feels wonderful. Here, take this and wash me now my student." (Hands Bandeiras her sponge from the front of the tub.) "Go wherever you want with it." (Turns at him.)

Bandeiras (Nervous.) "Really? Shisho." (She nods.) "Alright."

Taking the sponge, Bandeiras starts washing Mai's back. The warm touch gave Mai much satisfaction. She turns around and orders her student to wash her front. With his own hands this time.

Mai (Sticks out her melons.): "Wash the front now."

Bandeiras (Stares at them.): "Oh man."

Mai: "Don't be shy." (Takes his hand and places it on her right breast.): "How's that?"

Bandeiras: "Sugoi!"

Mai: "You're hands are even bigger than Andy's. It's feels…ewww…so good."

Bandeiras: "Arigato Shisho."

With his larger hands, Bandeiras caresses Mai's gigantic breasts for about 60 seconds. Then Mai grabs the sponge and soaks Bandeiras with it. Then she started washing him some more while he kept fondling her breasts. The firm touch nearly made Mai want to masturbate, but she commanded Bandeiras to let go. Now she wanted to get dry from bathing.

Mai: "That's good enough Bandeiras. Let's dry each other now."

Bandeiras: "Yes Shisho."

Mai: (Kissed his forehead.): "Good boy."

Mai and Bandeiras walked out of the tub and she dried him first with a large towel. Then Bandeiras dried up Mai as his lower region bulged out even harder than before. Mai was happy to see that, because she had a brainstorm. Going back to the bedroom, Mai ordered her student to sit on the right side of the bed.

Mai (Stares at Bandeiras's overgrown cock.): "You're special training is about to begin. Are you ready Bandeiras?"

Bandeiras (Blushing.): "Shisho. Your beauty technique has me in a trance. I don't know what to do."

Mai (Smiling.): "Ohhh! That makes me so happy! Hold still okay?"

Mai lets her hair free by untying her rubber band. And then she double wrapped it. Bandeiras's testicles were sagging despite being hard as a missile. Mai carefully grabbed the testicles and used the rubber band to tie them up. Immediately Bandeiras cried in instant pain. Mai rose up and kept his mouth shut.

Mai: Ssssshhhh! You have to bear it sweety! (Starts rubbing his member with her right hand.) "Does it feel better?"

Bandeiras: "Now…that…agh…you say it…it…kinda…haaa…feels better."

Mai (Back in front him.): "Hold still okay?" (Insert her mouth on his shaft.)

Bandeiras: "Aaaayyyeee!"

Mai slowly gulps his member down like a popsicle, an oversized one at that! Mai figured this could be his first time with any female. This is why she wrapped his testicles. She was going make him hold his climax for a while. Mai's head started bopping harder, causing Bandeiras to shriek even louder. After a good 5 minutes of sticky slurping Mai stops and looks at her student.

Mai: "I know something better to ease you pain." (Winks.)

With her famous funbags, Mai plunders them on top of Bandeiras's pipe. The lubrication of her saliva rubbing on the foreskin of Bandeiras made it even more sensational. And she was right, his pain was alleviating. The young ninja started leaking out but he couldn't climax. Mai simply licked the tip clean. The rubbing started making Mai wet on the breasts and down under her legs.

Mai (Horny.): "Oh my gosh! I'm really getting wet! I need your cock now Bandeiras!"

Bandeiras (confused.): "Eh?"

Mai (Pushes his back on the bed.) "I want you inside me!"

When Mai's stargate penetrated Bandeiras, he shrieked louder than a schoolgirl! Mai made him shut up by shoving one of his funbags inside his mouth.

Mai: "Ohhhh yes!"

Though the pain from his wrapped testicles was beginning to comeback, Bandeiras had to admit, Mai's milky liquids tasted quite good. So this is what breast feeding tasted like! Or maybe its tasted good because its Mai! Bandeiras liked it so much, he held on to one of Mai's funbags and kept right on drinking as Mai began to ride him like a rodeo!

Mai: "Yyyyyeessss! Keep it up! Keep…sucking…them!"

The milk from the breast of Mai was leaking out so much Bandeiras broke free from the nipple as he choked, coughing it all up. Mai noticed him choking and stops her motions.

Mai: "Oh no! Are you okay my student!"

Bandeiras (trying to breathe.): "Shis…sho." (coughing up fluids) "I'm…sorry."

Mai: "It's my fault. Forgive me please. Let me switch positions okay?"

They reversed positions as Mai laid on her back while guiding Bandeiras choked out schlong inside of her. Mai placed her hands on Bandeiras ass cheeks forcing him to grind of her deeply. The pain from the rubberband still aggravated Bandeiras but Mai's pussy seemed to ease it away.

Mai: "Fuck me please! Aaaaahhhh!"

Bandeiras (All the way in): "Shisho!"

Listening to the commands of the Shisho, Bandeiras grinded on Mai's pussy harder than he ever had in his life. Bandeiras lowered his upper body smashing his chest on top of Mai's funbags as he grinded faster on Mai's coochie. Mai was in so much pleasure that even she started squirting. The pain from the rubberband started to come back as Bandeiras really wanted to climax. After Mai stopped squirting, Bandeiras pleaded to Mai that something was wrong.

Bandeiras: "I'm hurting! Shisho! Please!"

Mai: "Ok! Ok! Turn over! Lie down!"

Mai unwrapped her band around Bandeiras's balls and like a supersoaker, semen immediately began to fly everywhere. The thickness of it all covered the face and breasts Mai. Bandeiras held too much it seemed, after 20 seconds he still spewed his fluids. Mai finally inserted her mouth to drink it by stopping her student from completely wetting the bed. Another 10 seconds went by and the cumming finally stopped. Mai never had semen like this before either. After the swallow she finally asked Bandeiras if he was alright.

Mai: "Bandeiras? Are you ok? I'm sorry for that really, but…"

Bandeiras went unconscious after the huge climax. Mai felt bad about tying his nuts up like that, but his semen tasted so fresh. It wasn't as nasty compared to her makeouts with Andy or Joe for example. Then she wondered if he would leave the guy like this all naked or try to cover their tracks and clean up? Mai made up her mind to clean herself up and her newest boy toy.

The sun went down outside. Old man Jubei was still knocked out thankfully enough. Mai wearing a robe peeked inside his room first before coming back to hers. She had Bandeiras lying in another set of bed sheets that were clean. Mai took off her robe, naked again, and snuggled under the covers so she could sleep alongside him. She couldn't help but smile over the satisfaction of getting it on with her ninja student.


End file.
